Daffy Duck
"You're despicable." ''Daffy Duck. '''Daffy Duck '(originally voiced by Mel Blanc, currently voiced by Jeff Bergman) is a cartoon duck from the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoon series. He is considered to be Warner Bros.' second-biggest cartoon star (after Bugs Bunny), although the shorts and other media portray him as in the shadow of Bugs' popularity. Daffy began as a crazy, whooping screwball in cartoons like The Wise-Quacking Duck ''(1943) and ''Daffy Duck and Egghead ''(1938), but directors Chuck Jones and Friz Freleng developed him into a megalomaniacal duck determined to be a bigger star than Bugs. He believes he is the master of every situation, even when he is beaten by his opponents (after which he will most likely utter something like, "Well, he asked for it!") He is also teamed up frequently with Porky Pig, sometimes with the pig as Daffy's adversary (1944's ''Duck Soup to Nuts, ''1948's ''Daffy Duck Hunt), Daffy as the pig's adversary (1951's The Prize Pest, ''1961's ''Daffy's Inn Trouble) or as a sidekick to Daffy (many Chuck Jones cartoons, like 1951's Drip-along Daffy ''and 1953's ''Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century). Daffy is the co-founder and key member of the Bugs and Daffy's Adventures team, although he is also a member of the Sonic Storm Adventures team led by Sonic the Hedgehog. Gallery 4.jpeg Capt-Dodgers-duck-dodgers-2562929-856-359.jpg Mlp resource elements of harmony by grievousfan-d6eiln8 (3).png Trivia *Daffy makes an appearance in'' Jaden finds out Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' *Daffy first appeared with the team in Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Lion King. *Daffy has a girlfriend named Tina Russo Duck. She is occasionally mentioned, but it is unknown if she will ever appear in an adventure. *Daffy is very greedy. In Bugs and Daffy meet The Rescuers, ''Daffy almost keeps the Devil's Eye diamond, but Bugs convinces him to let the Rescue Aid Society donate it to the Smithsonian Institution. The duck begrudgingly complies. *Daffy has many alter egos. His most famous one is Duck Dodgers, whom he sometimes becomes. He appears as Duck Dodgers through the entirety of ''Duck Dodgers's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins ''(with Porky as the Eager Young Space Cadet). Daffy also briefly becomes Duck Dodgers in ''Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Toy Story 2. *Daffy appears in Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, although he will also be in Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Chronicles. *Daffy will meet Jeffrey and his team in Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Space Jam. He'll see them again in Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Jeffrey has respect for Daffy despite his flaws. *Daffy is another life long friend to Jaden, and his first adventure with him will be'' Jaden's Adventures of Space Jam.'' Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Animal characters Category:Birds Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures team members Category:Cowards Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Idiots Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Main Leaders Category:Singers Category:Comic Relief Category:Elements of Harmony: Laughter Category:Liars Category:Sonic Storm Adventures members Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Adults Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Toons Category:Team Rainbooms Honorary Members Category:Cheaters Category:Twilight's Adventures Honorary members Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Musicians Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Ducks Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Close friends of kyle Category:Ralphie and his Misfits Category:Chris the Lion's Adventures Allies